Marisa Kirisame/RicePigeon's first version
"It ain't magic if it ain't flashy!" This Marisa is anything but ordinary, don't let the movelist take you offguard into thinking Marisa is just an ordinary "shotoclone". With the Three-tiered embellishment magic, this version combines Marisa's best aspects from ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hopeless Masquerade into one small package.'' ) |Image = File:RPMarisaport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot PlasmoidThunder's Labrys soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Marisa Kirisame/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Marisa Kirisame is a three-button character that uses the buttons as the primary means to activate every attack in her arsenal, but has the option available to use the buttons as convenient shortcuts for certain moves; acts as a shortcut for the character's forward dash and backward hop when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's grab, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Marisa's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Magicannon "Final Spark" being an attack that creates a large projectile hitbox in front of the character, and "Sungrazer" being a close ranged reversal attack that can't be blocked by airborne opponents and can also serve as a powerful combo finisher; Star Sign "Dragon Meteor" is an aerial version of Magicannon "Final Spark" which is usable alongside said Hyper, but the attack is fired diagonally downwards rather than straight forward. Marisa has the attributes of a somewhat typical shotoclone on the surface, as the roles of the Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Specials are respectively served by Witching Blaster, Miasma Sweep and Witch Leyline; what differentiates Marisa from the majority of shotoclones is a three-tier embellishment magic system that grants the character access to upgraded 'EX' variants of her regular Specials should the appropriate conditions be fulfilled, and a fourth Special in the form of Narrow Spark, which is a beam attack that aids Marisa in her ranged game by being proficient at destroying enemy projectiles, but is otherwise unrelated to the character's shotoclone motif. The three-tier embellishment magic system works by adding a single 'star charge' to a designated star charge meter upon the immediate usage of any Special, with two additional usages of any Special culminating in a full star charge meter, which is capped at three star charges; any Special that is used when there are already three star charges in the star charge meter will empty the meter in return for being upgraded to a more powerful version of that Special, with the most notable benefits to EX Specials being an additional hit to the EX Witching Blaster projectile, projectile invulnerability during the startup and active frames of EX Witch Leyline, startup invulnerability being extended to last until the end of the active frames in EX Miasma Sweep, and EX Narrow Spark effectively being the variant of the move with less startup and endlag. Marisa doesn't have dedicated A.I. programming, instead using basic A.I. strings that tell the character to use certain attacks at certain distances. Marisa's A.I. doesn't block very often and tends to play offensively, only ever spamming Witching Blaster or using Witch Leyline to close the distance between it and the opponent when there is considerable distance between the two; when it finally succeeds at getting up close, the A.I. will attempt some form of combo, though such combos are usually basic chain combos that are rarely followed up with a Special. Marisa's A.I. has some unusual quirks that can be used against it, the most notable being that the character will often use when at a moderate distance away from the opponent, sometimes to the degree of spamming it repeatedly if the attack does not make contact, another quirk of Marisa's A.I. is that it will often use Witch Leyline when airborne regardless of the distance between it and the opponent, which can leave the character open to being punished once the attack has finished and Marisa enters the falling animation. Marisa rarely activates Hypers, only ever choosing to use Love Sign "Master Spark" out of the occasional chain combo, though the Hyper is used too late out of said combo, as by the time Marisa activates it, the opponent is nearly always lying on the ground. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Deals more damage on first active frame Uses 1000 Power| }} | Witching Blaster: , projectile velocity varies with button pressed, adds 1 star charge, becomes EX Witching Blaster with 3 star charges EX Witching Blaster: , hits twice, uses 3 star charges| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} }} | Witch Leyline: , , , distance travelled varies with button pressed, adds 1 star charge, becomes EX Witch Leyline with 3 star charges EX Witch Leyline: , , , uses 3 star charges| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} }} | Miasma Sweep: , height and distance vary with button pressed, deals more damage on first active frame, adds 1 star charge, becomes EX Miasma Sweep with 3 star charges Miasma Sweep and EX Miasma Sweep: hits twice EX Miasma Sweep: , uses 3 star charges| | }} | }} | }} }} | Narrow Spark: number of projectile hits varies with button pressed, adds 1 star charge, becomes EX Narrow Spark with 3 star charges EX Narrow Spark: hits 3 times, uses 3 star charges| | }} | }} | }} }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if Magicannon "Final Spark" spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Smoke072's Mugen - Marisa's Magic Rampage Trivia *Marisa's 4th generic winquote is an allusion to Ryu's infamous "You must defeat Shen Long to stand a chance." winquote from Street Fighter II, where Ryu's trademark Shoryuken attack was mistranslated as "Shen Long". **This is further reinforced by the fact that not only is Marisa's Miasma Sweep very similar to the Shoryuken in functionality, but that Marisa as a whole plays very similar to Shoto Clones in Street Fighter, such as Ryu and Ken. **The fact that Marisa's 10th and 11th palette colors are based on Ryu and Ken only further adds to the self-deprecating joke. *The background music that plays during "Sungrazer" is a remix of "Magus Night", the theme that plays as Marisa's Extra Stage boss theme in Great Fairy Wars; this follows a trend set in RicePigeon's other characters where cinematic Level 3 Hypers play a remixed version of one of the character's music themes. *When selecting Marisa's 19th palette, which is based on Asriel Dreemurr, the sound effects for Love Sign "Master Spark", Magicannon "Final Spark", and Star Sign "Dragon Meteor" will be changed to those played during Asriel's Chaos Buster and Chaos Blaster attacks from UNDERTALE. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Shoto Clones Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}